


Everything Dies Once You Need It

by CDM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human form!Bill, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is bad at handling his emotions and even worse at it when his music player decides to die on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Dies Once You Need It

    Dipper sighs, sitting at his cluttered desk with his hands tangled in his hair. He was alone. He was so alone, and it was getting harder to breathe, and all he honestly wanted was a _hug_. To feel the warmth of another living being. To know someone _cared_ enough to sit through this with him. But no, he couldn't get that right now. He no longer shared a room with his sister, and even if he did everyone was asleep. He was the only one awake. Like always, he was the only one left awake, all alone in his room to be with his thoughts. He moves his hands to his ears, pressing the earbuds he was wearing as close to his ear-drums as he could as the music thumped softly and echoed through his skull. It was something to focus on, and honestly the music matched how he felt, so it helped to calm him a little. Though when the song stopped mid-word suddenly he stared at the black screen of the small music player, he felt everything he'd been trying not to feel crash down on him full force again and it was too much. Out of a mixture of sadness and anger he stood quickly, tearing the earbuds from his ears and slamming them onto the desk. He throws himself onto the bed, shuddering as he starts to cry soundlessly and shoving his face into a pillow. He eventually curls in on himself and falls asleep with dry tear tracks on his face.

  
     When Dipper "opens his eyes" he groans, seeing that instead of some horrible dream he was in his "room" with-in the monochrome world known as the mindscape. Slowly he sits up, wrapping the blanket around himself and looking around. Even _HERE_ he seemed to be alone. He hears a simple "Tsk, tsk," before an arm wraps around his shoulders. "Now, now, Pine tree! That's no way to think, I'm _always_ watching you," the familiar echo-y voice chimes. "I don't want to deal with you right now, Bill, just give me a nightmare and go away," Dipper mutters, making no attempt to move or even say anything farther. Bill sighs, disappearing before reappearing in a different form and hugging the boy. "Pine tree, I'm a dream demon. The mind is my realm. Don't tell me to go away when you _obviously_ need someone here with you." Dipper sighs, leaning into the hug. He did need this. It was useless to fight it. Even if Bill was the last...person...he wanted to be comforted by he still needed it. The Pines boy remained silent, even when the demon-in-human-form suddenly climbed into the blanket with him. Both of them remained silent as Bill began to thread his fingers through Dipper's hair slowly. Neither mentioned it when Dipper leaned into the touch and started to shudder, a weak sob escaping him. And neither asked why bill was comforting the crying boy in his arms with whispers and promises that Dipper would be alright. Eventually Dipper's sobs quieted- stopping all together -and Bill murmured a quiet "You alright?" as his fingers continued threading through the boy's brown locks. Dipper nodded slightly, "I'm okay, now." The silence returned. "You're going to wake up, soon, kid." Dipper sighs, sitting up and wiping at his face, "Uh, thanks, Bill." The dream demon merely nods, his arm around the boy until he finally woke up, simply vanishing from the mindscape and leaving Bill alone holding the blanket around himself. "Any time, Pine tree...any time."


End file.
